


Safe Haven

by Snape_Always



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9969134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snape_Always/pseuds/Snape_Always
Summary: When Harry loses the people he loves the most in the final battle, he feels lost. The ministry finds him a threat, so he flees to America with his Godson Teddy, one of the only people left. He moves to forks in the hopes of having normal life in a muggle town, but nothing is ever normal for Harry Potter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so please excuse any mistakes for the moment. Please review.  
> I don't own either Twilight or Harry Potter.

“Here we are Mr. Potter.” I look up to see the ministry official re-enter the office and I take a deep breath.

I had no choice really, even though I finally killed Voldemort and most of the death eaters were either killed or in Azkaban, England still didn’t feel any safer. The Ministry of Magic feels I am a threat and most of the order that I could trust were killed in the final battle. I stop that line of thought immediately, the pain still to fresh to think of them.

“Is it all sorted?” I ask the middle aged balding man.

“Yes, you and your Godson have here by been granted asylum by the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Welcome to America Mr. Potter, we can’t tell you what an honor it is to have you choose our Country to reside in.” He smiles at me as he sits back down behind his desk and hands me the official paperwork.

I chose America because I knew they treated magical creatures with respect and humanity. The last straw in England was when the Ministry tried to take Teddy away, stating he was a danger to their society. I can feel my magic pulsing in anger as I recall that day. I close my eyes and take a calming breath.

Teddy pulls on my shoulder length hair and grabs my attention; I look down to see his eyes change to the same emerald green as mine, and his hair turn a scruffy jet black. All my anger and hurt melt away when I look at my Godson, I will do anything to protect him.

“He’s an extraordinary baby.” The man supplies.

“He is, and you promise he will be safe here?” I ask staring the man in the eyes, daring him to say otherwise.

“Absolutely Mr. Potter. All magical creatures are treated fairly in America so long as the follow the same laws as the rest of the magical folk.” He implores.

I nod and stand with teddy cradled in my arms.

“Thank you for all your help Sir.” I say as I extend my hand towards the man.

“A pleasure, your citizenship will be sent via owl in a matter of weeks.”

With that I leave through the flo with Teddy now asleep in my arms. We arrive back to Seattle’s wizarding village and after buying some extra potion ingredients from the apothecary, return to my Mercedes-Benz S65 AMG and head to Forks, Washington. Our new home.

 

I pull up to our new home that is situated in the woods of Forks. According to the realtor we don’t have any Neighbors for a few miles; and then it’s only the one house until you head closer to town. It’s perfect for Teddy and I, after all the chaos of the war I crave the peace. It has enough space in the backyard to practice magic and fly my broom around a bit. _Teddy can practice on a kids broom when he’s older too!_ The thought fills me with warmth. The house has floor to ceiling windows at the front of the house with large windows around the sides and back. The outside is made of grey stone and the front porch is made of luxurious looking wood. The front yard has a variety of flowers and trees planted. _I love it._ I think as I turn off the ignition. It feels like home.

I turn around to face Teddy and see him reaching out of his car seat for the house.

“Welcome home Teddy-Bear” I say with a huge grin plastered to my face.

He lets out a high pitched squeal and I know he approves of the place.

 

The house has an open plan living, dinning and kitchen area on the first floor. Upstairs is the master bedroom and ensuite (my room), it has a four-poster bed similar to the one I had at Hogwarts only bigger. Next to my room is the second bedroom that is decorated for Teddy’s nursery; the last bedroom will be my study/library. I bought a lot of books over from Grimmauld place that need to be stored somewhere. There is also a basement, which I have turned into my own potions lab. After finding out the Snape was a spy before the war, he took the time to explain and teach me more advanced potions. I feel the familiar pang in my chest as I think of yet another fallen friend. I set up the potions lab very meticulously in the hopes that Severus would have been proud of it.

 

I set up the wards and put Teddy into his crib upstairs for his afternoon nap, and just stare at him. I’m sure if I didn’t have Teddy I would have gone into full-blown depression. Andromeda was going to raise him until two months after the war ended she died in her sleep while I had Teddy for the weekend. Not even a month later the shit went down with the ministry and I went to Gringotts changed my vaults to the Seattle branch and left to go to Forks. I had nothing left in England except one or two friends and they understood the need to leave. I don’t know why I chose Forks, it just seemed quite and ordinary; exactly what we need.

 

The next day was a Sunday and I would be starting as a senior at Forks High School on Monday. I know I have enough money to never work a day in my life, but that would bore me and I need a distraction. As much as I would love to stay home with Teddy all day, I know I have to socialize. I’m so sick if the wizarding world and want to live in the muggle one, so I need to learn muggle education. The only thing is I still don’t have a babysitter for Teddy. I don’t feel comfortable leaving him with anyone even though I have the potion to stop his Metamorphmagus ability for the day. I resolved to take him with me, first I need to head into town and grab some supplies.

 

“Oh this is bloody ridiculous” I mutter to myself as I try to juggle the groceries and a screaming Teddy at the same time.

I will never go grocery shopping with a four month old again.

“Hold on their Teddy-Bear Das just got to put these down and I will get your bottle for you.” I try and placate him. This would be so much is easier if I wasn’t surrounded by muggles and could use a levitation charm.

“Do you need a hand dear?” An angelic voice asks me.

I turn to the voice and my breath catches at the sight before me. If I wasn’t gay, the woman before me would have had me begging. She had a heart-shaped face with a warm compassionate look, billows of soft caramel-colored hair, delicate eyebrows, and a small slender figure. She was breathtaking but years of DADA and knowing the magical world made me take a closer look. She had extremely pale skin, mixed with her beauty and golden eyes, I have a feeling I’m looking at a vegetarian Vampire.

“Oh,um, maybe?” I ask sheepishly.

She gives an ethereal laugh and holds out her arms for Teddy. I’m weary handing him over, not because I have anything against vampires, especially vegetarian ones, but because I’ve read werewolves can smell bad to vampires and Teddy is half werewolf. I inwardly shrug and hand him over, needing all the help I can get.

“My name is Esme Cullen, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Harry Lupin, thank you for helping me, I underestimated how much stuff I needed.” I decided to use Lupins last name when we moved so Teddy could keep his and I could have some attempt at anonymity.

“I love babies so it’s no problem, my eldest daughter will be extremely jealous though.” She explains.

“Do you have a big family?” I ask curious to know how many vampires are in town.

“My husband, Carlisle is a Doctor at the hospital and we have five adoptive children who attend Forks high school.”

“Sounds like a big family to me.” I joke.

“What about yourself, is this your only son?” She asks.

I can see the curiosity in her eyes, after all I’m only 18 and I even look younger than that, with my scrawny small frame that hasn’t filled out.

“Oh, Teddy here is my Godson, but it’s just us. I’m actually starting Froks high tomorrow myself.” I try to sound happy but I think she can sense the anxiety in my voice.

“You sound as though you are from England, that’s a long way to move and by yourself as well. If you need anything just let me know.” She offers.

We stop when we reach my car and I turn to look at Esme. I can see the adoration and love on her face as she plays with Teddy.

“Do you work?” I ask on a whim. I have no idea why I’m even thinking of doing this.

“On occasion, I’m an architect and there isn’t much work in Forks but most of it is at home anyway.”

“Would you want to look after Teddy for me while I attend school? I would pay you and you could either look after him at your house or mine. But don’t feel like you have to! I can figure something else out.” I spit out, and im greatful she’s a vampire other wise she probably wouldn’t be able to understand me.

Esme chuckles but agrees. “I would love to help out Harry, however I think you should know who you are asking first.”

“if your talking about what you are don’t worry, I know and I don’t mind.” I supply for her. I feel even more grateful that she wouldn’t agree without supplying the information first.

“You know? How?” She looks shocked as she asks me.

I shrug. “You may realise Teddy and I smell a bit different. That’s because we are Wizards.”

Esme nods once and agrees to come by my house before I leave for school the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

I pull into the student parking lot and already feel the stares from the other kids. I can feel my anxiety rising and take deep breaths to try and calm myself. Ever since the war, crowded places have caused me anxiety and in some cases led to panic attacks. Feeling a tad calmer I exit the car. Just as I start to walk I hear a loud crack and jump, turning around I try to locate the sound with my hand clasped on my wand that’s in my pocket. I feel my heart going a mile a minute and then realise that it was just an old beat up truck that backfired. I can feel the heat rise up to my cheeks as I realise everyone is still staring and just saw me panic over a truck backfiring. So I hurry into the school office without meeting anyone in the eye.

I arrive in chemistry, show the teacher my note and take the last seat. I hate the fact that its assigned seating. Training for the war made me paranoid and Moody’s advice ‘Constant Vigilance’ rings in my head. I sweep the room locating every available exit and take stock of who is already in the class. I find my seat that is thankfully near an exit in the back row, this calms me somewhat knowing my back wont be turned to anyone. The seat next to mine is already occupied by a pale teen with honey blond hair that falls just above his shoulders, and golden eyes. I quickly deduce that this must be one of Esmes adoptive sons. I look into his eyes and see the same look that I stare at in the mirror. _He’s known war._ I think to myself. When you go through war it hardens you, changes you, and it never does go away.

I take my seat and give him a polite nod. He looks to be in pain and I wonder if he struggles with his diet.

“Hello, my name is Jasper Hale.” He introduces.

“Harry Lupin, pleasure.” I don’t feel like talking, my anxiety is rising again as the class starts to fill. My eyes are constantly sweeping the room, waiting for an attack. A group of boys enter the classroom and I jump when they all give a boisterous laugh at the same time. I can feel a panic attack starting when a wave of calm and security flows through me. I can’t decide if I like it or not because it’s giving me a false sense of security. But maybe it isn’t a false sense anyway; I’m just being paranoid.

I turn to Jasper and see him looking at me; I know it must have been him that influenced my emotions because my magic has never done that for me.

“Thank you.” I whisper knowing he can hear me clearly.

He nods and the class begins.

 

By lunchtime I’m wondering if this was even a good idea. I miss Teddy and all this information is giving me a headache. Not to mention the almost constant prodding to my mental shield, I’m hoping it’s one of the vampires and not an unknown threat trying to enter my mind. I enter the cafeteria and grab some lunch; it definitely isn’t as good as the food from Hogwarts. I’m about to go seat at an empty table when I hear my name being called, I turn to see it’s the girl from my English class, Jessica. I hesitate for a moment before I go and join them.

“Hi Harry! Have you met everyone?” She asks as she leans so close to me her breasts are brushing against my arm.

I move my chair over slightly to get away from her, feeling uncomfortable and unsafe. I look over everyone at the table while they introduce them. I already took note of everyone’s names in class, but it’s good to know my memory still works. At the table are Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben and Bella.

“Hello.” I say with a small wave.

“So where from England are you from? I like totally love your accent!” She is so clearly flirting its sickening.

“London.”

“Why did you move to Forks? And is it true you have a son already? You don’t even look 17, how old are you?” She keeps asking questions before I even have time to answer them. I immediately know what kind of person she is, a complete gossiper.

Before I reply I notice the cafeteria door open and the Cullen’s walk in. If I thought Esmes beauty was something, it’s nothing compared to the blond girl, no woman, who walks in first. She reminds me of a female version of Malfoy in the way she acts just by walking. Attached to her is a very tall burly male with dark curly hair, he has a mischievous glint in his eyes and I know he will be the one that brings most of the fun to the family. A small pixie like girl with short spikey black hair trails in next twirling under Jaspers arm; she remind me a lot of Luna. Lastly a boy with unruly bronze hair and a lanky muscular build enters. They stand out easily with their god like beauty.

Jessica notices where my attention is and jumps on it straight away.

“They’re the Cullen’s.” She states like I’m truly interested. “Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them, the blond haired girl is Rosalie, she’s with the big guy Emmett. The small girl is Alice who is with Jasper, who looks like he’s in pain all the time. Then there’s Edward, the only single one but he never acknowledges all of us girls. Like I care though.” I just nod hoping she will stop talking.

Whichever vampire can read minds is trying really hard to read mine and my headache is coming back with a vengeance.

“But it’s really wired I mean they’re all together. Like together, together. I think Mrs. Cullen only adopted them because she couldn’t have kids herself.” Jessica says like it’s a horrible thing. That’s the last straw in my book.

I slam my lunch down and get out of my seat and give a glare to Jessica, who visibly slinks back.

“I happen to have met Mrs. Cullen and she is one of the kindest people I have met in a long time! And it is an amazing thing the Dr. and Mrs. Cullen do bringing four children into their house to love care and look after. I never had that and I would have killed for someone like that. Lastly, it is none of your goddamn business about the Cullen’s personal life, so how about you get your own life and stop gossiping about everyone else’s!”

With that I turn and leave the cafeteria feeling every single pair of eyes on me, especially the five vampires.

 

The last lesson of the day is gym and thankfully I don’t have to participate because I don’t have my uniform yet. I take a seat on the bleaches and watch the game of doge ball. I see a group of friends talking that painfully reminds me of myself, Ron and Hermione. I close my eyes and can see there bodies lying near the Great Hall. I open my eyes and shake my head, the loss too painful to think about. Instead I focus on the five vampires that all have gym together and I have to let out a laugh. Though I know vampires have super strength, speed, hearing and sight, the Cullen’s are doing atrocious at doge ball. They all get out in less than five minutes and make there way over to the bleaches.

“Hi! I’m Alice! I’m so happy you’re finally hear, I’ve been waiting!” Alice practically bounces up and done when she talks.

“Harry Lupin, are you a seer then?” I ask referring to the fact she said she was waiting for me.

“Yep!” She smiles smugly. “Though the future I see isn’t always certain.”

I give a snort and mutter, “I’m glad someone understands that.” I wonder what my life would have been like if people realised prophesies didn’t have to happen.

“This is my boyfriend Jasper, who you have met. My sister Rosalie, my brother and her boyfriend Emmett, and my other brother Edward.” She points them all out with her unnatural excitement. I wave and say hello to them all.

“Sorry, but which one of you is trying to get into my mind?” I ask as I’m starting to get irritated by the constant prodding.

“You can tell?” Edward asks, so I assume that means it’s him.

“Yeah, it’s like a constant prodding on the shield I have up and it’s giving me a headache so I would appreciate it if you could stop.” I ask as politely as I can and instantly feel the prodding stop. “Thanks.”

“No problem, sorry about that. It was like there was a wall that was stopping me and I was curious so I kept trying to see.” He admits somewhat sheepishly.

“If there is something you would like to know, please just ask. I dislike people entering my mind uninvited.” I respond.

“Would you like to come over after school today?” Alice jumps in with a hopeful expression.

“Sorry, I have to get home to Teddy. Your mum is looking after him, as I’m sure you all know.” I give them an apologetic smile because I actually would have liked to go over.

“That’s ok Esme can bring Teddy over to our place and you can meet him there. I’ve seen it!”

I give her a chuckle, “Well if you’ve seen it, then okay that sounds good. As long as Esme doesn’t mind.”


End file.
